transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
What's in the drop box?
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - jeudi, septembre 04, 2014, 10:03 Alleyways(#11696Rnt) - Tarn Many of the alleyways in Tarn are immaculately clean, but the police force cannot catch every vandal, so there are the occasional few buildings completely coated in graffiti. Bright, stylized Cybertronian lettering with obscure symbols light up dim walkways, most of the art having an anti-Autobot bent. Decepticon symbolism is rampant, mostly just the insignia, though sometimes there is a reoccurring purple jet or bird image trailing a stream of stars. Contents: Boiler Room Bar Prowl arrives on location and observes scene. A small holo-lens appears infront of his right optic as he scans the exact coordinates. He scans for any subspace fluctuation readings. A closer look at that scorch mark and what caused it. Blaster burn? Explosive? Any hidden wires going to a control box? He also checks if there is any device on the opposite alley wall some sort of subspace projector that would open the pocket. Fathom says, "int at 99, thrice" Combat: Prowl compares his Intelligence to 99: Failure :( Combat: Prowl compares his Intelligence to 99: Success! Combat: Prowl compares his Intelligence to 99: Success! Prowl's holo-lens readings reveal a vague orb, the pocket itself, floating beside the wall, though naturally it's not visible to the naked optic. He'll notice some red and green wiring between the tiles of the building's wall, if he's looking closely. Nothing projected. Prowl follows the wires see if they link to a control box or alarm system while avoiding to touch anything yet. The wires vanish behind the metallic tile that's right behind the pocket. Seems Prowl may have to pry it off somehow. If there is an alarm system, it's hidden. Prowl reaches into a compartment where he keeps certain forensics tool and takes out a small knife similar to a laser scalpel and gently begins to cut away the tile but does not rip it out. If there is an alarm it could be behind the plate and he does not want to rip any wires yet. Fathom says, "tech at 95, thrice" Combat: Prowl compares his Technical to 95: Failure :( Combat: Prowl compares his Technical to 95: Success! Combat: Prowl compares his Technical to 95: Failure :( Prowl is deft enough to remove enough metal without triggering alarms or traps. A small holographic keypad flickers with a dull red light, all in Cybertronian. His extensive knowledge in security systems allows him to crack the particular code needed to empty the subspace locker, and it chimes faintly before haphazardly dumping its contents onto the ground. The orb seen through the holo-lens vanishes. It's shanix coins! A LOT. The green femme's deposit must've been paid for, as there are no TPD flashbangs to be found. Prowl checks around if anyone else saw the content spill out. He grabs an evidence bag and puts away all the Shanix. He can count at the officer later and who knows...a missing payment might trigger something and cause someone to come out of hiding. He replaces everything as best he can as to not attract attention. Combat: Prowl compares his Accuracy to 95: Failure :( Combat: Prowl compares his Accuracy to 95: Success! Combat: Prowl compares his Accuracy to 95: Success! Good thing he checked! There's a mechanical avian of sorts, smaller than Buzzsaw, perched up on the building's ledge. It clicks several times with its camera-like eyes, chirps innocently and moves to take flight. Prowl takes a quick shot at the drone and recovers it for further study. He leaves the area with both the shanix and the drone. *Travel spam Prowl's Office (#2545Te) The room is filled with monitors. At the center is a rather large desk with datachips, keyboard, holo-projector. There is a locked file cabinet in the back and locker next to a small workbench alonmg the back wall. Type +Commands to see the room's commands. Outside> Punch arrives from the Gravlift. Outside> Punch has arrived. You hear a knock on the door from Office Lobby. Outside> Prowl's Office intercom>Come on in. Outside> Punch has left. Punch enters Prowl's Office. Prowl is NOT sitting at his desk. He is standing near the workbench and seems to be prepping some tools, tags and some dead robotic bird. Like Buzzaw but smaller and not as vicious looking. There is also fourty stacks of 25 shanix neatly placed on his desk. Punch strides into the room. He's reapired but that doesn't quite account for exactly how well he's looking. The rest is one a need to know basis. Noting the details carefully Punch decides to handle the situation as any professional operative would. He stands to attention, salutes and says, "Sir, I'm repaired and fully operational again. I just came by in case there was anything further you required debriefing on after last night's events." He is curious as to the able and it's conents but, if he needs to narrow down the possibilities he'll come to that. Prowl looks up at Punch "Greetings Punch. Glad to see you recovered so fast. Sounded like a nasty beating last night." He finishes the prep of the table and grabs a small briefcase and starts putting the money away in it. "I am sad to report that Buzzsaw managed to destroy the crate before it could be recovered. Blast Off went down for the count and I tossed him off the Overpass to give Buzzsaw something to chase." He motions to the money "Today I investigated a hidden subspace drop box that Shiftlock reported and found one thousand shanix. It seems the drop box belongs to one Trefoil." He cracks a little smile "This means you, Swoop and me can ambush her when she returns to her drop box. A thousand shanix missing is likely to stir something up and we might get our next clue from that." "I've had worse. Thing is it wasn't about the box. Never was. Misdirection." Punch says grinning, "I know Blast Off. He's too focused on this task, too dedicated, which means he's under threat and . . . I think I know what about the few things he cares about it could be. Also I did get my internal cam-shots of the half unloaded crate and partial ID's of those at the drop." See, who needs a costume? "So is it a snatch and grab to extract the target or do we get something to make it a bit quieter?" Prowl ponders the various outcomes "Since we are laying a trap I doubt fighting will be involved. We just need to subdue and extract so we can question from a different location. Maybe take Trefoil to ARC HQ in Retoris. It would prevent anyone from seeing Trefoil walk into Iacon. That thousand shanix is payoff obviously. We need to know from who and why. Also anything else useful Trefoil can give us." "In which case . . . pensions. Call Trefoil in, say there's been a computer error, and she has to come in to make sure the reconstructed pay records are accurate." Punch knows the evils of paperwork. One of the few things a cop, straight or otherwise, will risk is their pension. It's a rare well paid perk. "After that . . . I'd say this. You'll need leverage. A compromised officer won't break under simple pressure or threats. We need something personal to them." You say, "I can see that working. As for leverage...We can always user her as her own leverage. If she gives valid info, she could go free. If not we can spread word in the underground she works for us and she will have nowhere to run." Punch nods, "Best mock up some records, make it look like we're ready to go with making her look like a double agent. That the world at large'll think she was our plant from the start." He says, "Sorry about this sir but 'I' need to make an appearance on the other side of the fence to keep my alter ego in constant circulation. Unless there's anything else . . . may I be excused?" Prowl nods "Of course. Carry on and be careful." Punch walks out of Prowl's Office. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *